You are really unlucky but I am not,kora!
by COLONELA
Summary: well it is based on colonello and lal in one of there daily lives in COMSUBIN.
1. DAMN PICTURE!

It was a beautiful day, winter without snow, the birds on the tree were clapping and singing. The sun has just risen to the sky shining on the base of COMSUBIN. Inside, there was the room that colonnello slept in peacefully until the clock rang "**tiriririririririririn**!" (Seriously how annoying!)

Colonnello suddenly woke up of his sleep, confused, trying to shut that noise. After when he finally did he looked at the time that the clock showed. It was five O'clock. He wanted to ignore today's training and go back to sleep, but then he realized that if he did, lal will wipe his ass off so, he just had to get out of bed. In a lazy way, he got off his warm bed while yawning and stretching out his hands.

After a short while he was done. Showering and wearing his green army clothes along with his favorite camouflage bandanna all in thirty minutes.

He rushed out of his room, biting out a piece of bread on his way to the training grounds where the other trainees were assembled. When he finally arrived, it was already six O'clock. He noticed some students on a verge of crying because of lal's torture. Lal mirch sat under a tree far enough not to be able to get seen by the trainees, yet Colonnello caught her place easily. She did nothing on there, only kept watching them suffer with a faint smile, wanting to laugh the hell out of her on how lame they looked like, and of course she forced herself not to.

Colonnello was a whole hour late. Even if it was only a minute Lal would beat the crap out of him.

**-Colonnello's POV-**

The trainees are taking a break now. Lal of course didn't give them such a thing. They simply fell out of exhaustion after completing one hundred set-ups, thought it was nothing much for Lal.

Right now, she didn't yet notice my coming, so I snuck up behind the tree that she is lying under. Desiring to see her frightened face even for once! I happen to be carrying a bottle of water with me. (Yes. I'm pretty sure you have an idea on what he's about to do.) I just wanted to scare her by faking that I will splash her with the bottle of water. (Knowing that he would be beaten to death but it was his only chance seeing lal off gourd.) Just when I was about to move, I heard lal shouting at me without glancing at me. I then realized I was a dead meat!

**-Lal's POV-**

I noticed someone sneaking up from behind me. It is Colonnello. I'm able to determine surly about that thanks to his obvious shadow lying beside me, showing his messed up hair shadow. I noticed in his right hand carrying a bottle of water. Don't tell me he's trying to splash me with it?

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING COLONNELLO_?" I yelled with top of my lungs. It isn't in an angry tone, just with a hint of annoyance.

**-Colonnello's pov-**

_"damn it, you noticed! aah~ when I thought that I could scare you once , kora!"_ oh, Crap! I said it! She'll skin me alive!

_**"What did you say?" **_Ehehe I'm dead.

_"Did you think that I would get scared if you did that?" _She said it with a daring tone.

"Ya? kora!" Wow. She doesn't look like she was in a mood to wipe some ass's which is weird? She just left!

_"Hmph, are you daring me?,kora!"_ I said in a low voice.

I followed up behind, and this time I opened the lid. Finally, I reached her, and splashed the whole thing on her! Yet, I only managed to throw half of the water. I even then laid my arms on her flat shoulders, so she wouldn't resist. She tries to remove my arms but only managed to remove my left arm, then I laid it on her head trying to pure the other half of the water! I continued laughing out loud, while she was boiling with frustration, surprised and slightly embarrassed! How cute~

_"You dared me right? kora!"_

"..." She got silent for a few seconds knowing this usually happens before hell comes out of her. Water dripping down offs her hair. She grabs my arm and took the bottle out of my hands. Tripping me with her foot making me roll to the ground this says I should pray before my death. With all her might she splashed the rest of the remaining water all over my body. It feels so cold.

-**Author's POV**-

"..." Colonnello went to silent mode suddenly. His clothes are soaking wet, and finally, he blasted out of laughter. Lal Mirch gave him a smirk.

_"Heh! You're all wet, kora!"_ He said it with a grin, daring to push it further.

_"And soon, you'll be dead"_ She raised a clutched fist.

His execution is near Colonnello thought, so he told himself to just enjoy the moment before his death.

One of the students approached the two. He claims to have taken a picture of them, acting as Colonnello's ally. It looks like Colonnello's prayers worked!

The student ran off to the soon-to-be-corpse, Colonnello, showing the picture he just took through his mobile, Colonnello then formed a toothy grin. He picked the mobile out of supporter's hands while looking at the picture with a big evil smile with eyes darted on Lal. She just looked at them with confusion.

_"what picture?"_ She said

"hehee~ kora!" he chuckled lightly.

_"thanks Toshiro you saved my ass! kora!"_ still eyes locked at Lal.

_"No problem. we aren't friends just for nothing" _he smiled with exact Colonnello's evil smile. Lal on the other hand grew impatient like she always been.

"_**show it to me to now maggot!" **_an she commands

_"now, now, don't yell at him Lal-"_ he was cut by Lal shouting again

_"how many times do I have to tell it's __**commander mirch**__"_

_"okay, okay, commander, are you sure you want to see it~? kora!"_

_"I wouldn't ask if-"_ Lal stops her yelling after colonnello shows her the picture. In that, She saw herself embarrassed with colonnello's arm lying on her shoulder while the other messing up with her hair, and looking so soaked with water despite on what she was in fact he was laughing.

_"Wha!.. when did you?... You little-_" She stops when she realizes colonnello's smiles don't seem normal to her.

_"Hay! Wha- what's with the look?"_

_"So, lal, er- commander mirch, hmm, can we cancel today's training, and just relax? Kora!" _He said it while taking cover quickly behind toshiro.

"_**and what makes you think that'll just easily do that?**__" _

she ordered him to erase the picture right away, BUT NO WAY he'll let his chance slip away! Colonnello shrugged then swiftly ran away for his life, lugging the cellphone with him.

"_**stop loping around**_**!"** She cried out, still tailing him.

_"I don't want to die yet! kora!"_

_"the picture.. you want it right? Kora!"_

He knew how lal would be thinking that it would make her look weak If anybody saw that secret snapped picture of Lal mirch. She has always been so cautious about stuff like that, though nobody considers the same way as she does.

**-Lal's POV-**

Damn that colonnello it's his entire fault! NO, NO, it's that bundle of shit over there! Also known as toshiro I have heard. He, who took the picture in the first place! HE IS SO DEAD! **I'll rip that guts of his! **No, That would be too nice. I'll simply skin him alive! YA, that would do!

"_**HAHAHA!"**_ It was almost an evil laugh, with darted eyes on the newbie.

_"hay, Colonnello! how about this? I'll do for you shit heads whatever you want but-"_ I was cut by him saying.

_"Whoa! No way! Kora!"_ I gave him a questioning.

"..." We were both silent for few seconds, Colonnello was waiting for his brain to function properly to register the situation. Toshiro knew that he should be going back to his intense training and so he said "good luck!" After leaving even giggling like a high school girl when staring at colonnello on how dumbfounded he looked like.

**-Author's POV-**

_"And as I was saying, I'll do whatever in exchange for that picture or, is it too hard for your brain to operate on all that_?" She sneered in a light of sarcasm, thought she is always on sarcasm mode.

_"Man, don't be such a meanie! Frankly, it's too hard to state what precisely I want, Kora!"_

He finally utters and says.

"_don't regret it later. Kora!"_

_"so what it is it that you want?"_ She forced an unpleasant smile.

"…"

"_**SO?"**_ She said lifting an eyebrow. I recognized that he still needs to think about it

_"__**ahhh! No need to tell me anymore!"**_I yelled.

"_Okay, okay, At how about we go to a coffee shop nearby, don't worry I won't make you wear a dress-"_

_**"WHO SAID THAT I'LL WEAR A DRESS?"**_

"trust me no one did! **thought-everyone-wants-you-to**. Wearing your uniform is fine! Kora! _and You don't want to go cuz' you're only embarrassed, right~? kora!" _he said it with a half grin.

_"Don't forget about the picture~ kora!"And he threats._

_"Okay, fine! just shut the hell up, you're really annoying! also if you tell a single living human about this blame only yourself."_

_"well, at when-"_

"_after I'm done with paperwork, that means after six o'clock, but before that do five hundred push-ups!"_

_"yes, yes, and can I call you there by your name, lal?-" _

"_FIRST you just said it __**second **__it's commander lal to __**you and third of all**__.. Did you really think that I'll be nice after what happened?" _

_"No, kora!"_

_"...and... " Rolling his eyes everywhere except looking directly to lal._

_"do I really have to do five hun-"_

_"__**do it now!" **_I aimed my rifle at him ready to fire.

"_god, so harsh, kora!"_ He dropped down to give a full five hundred pushups, and soon in the middle he arose out on the ground then she heard his cellphone started dialing numbers.

**'Click','click'**

_"takashi, toshi, yama, hitomi and send-"_ He stopped right after he heard lal's yelling.

_"__**hey! listen up maggots!**__"_ Every trainee turned around facing her with fear.

"_**tody's training is!**__ ..Canceled._" she said the last part as if she wanted to rip someone's head off and surly it would be colonnello's.

The students are confused. They kept staring at each other with mixed up expressions from gladness and uncertainty, they knew something might have hit Lal's head. Her majesty would never miss a day of torture. Later they noticed colonnello confidence lasting longer than usual, standing beside her with plastered smile.

Some were crying, and some were kissing Colonnello's feet, tears of joy drifted down on everyone's cheeks! Oh, how much Lal Mirch craved to punch Colonnello as a sand bag.

After leaving the training grounds someone shouted.

**"READY FOR A PARTY!"** One of the students said.

**"YES!"**They all agreed.

_"This is not a camp you know._" Lal muttered, Colonnello overheard her complaint yet continued acting as if he didn't. Finally Lal went to her work.

**-Author's POV/4:30-**

Lal mirch is doing her paperwork so, she hasn't finished yet (well obviously) Colonnello on the other hand is asleep most of the time. Thankfully he just woke up out of dreamland. Then he went to the bathroom and took a shower.

**-4:45-**

After he was done with showering he got dressed wearing a white T-shirt, a black leather jacket with Lots of pockets everywhere and black jeans it had two big pockets on the right knee and one on the other, also, with a white scarf that covered his neck and mouth, his favorite bandanna clutched around his head around his forehead.

He was planning on what to do next since there was plenty of time left, and so he thought.

"I'll go bother lal with her work, kora!"

On his way to Lal's office he passed a group of his friend's in the hallway whispering, as if someone had just died, they looked annoyingly cautious since it made it harder for me to eavesdrop. Toshiro is among them, he walked up to them wanting to know what the hell happened to them and so they noticed his coming. They bumped into him. Every single one asking him questions one on another, he got confused and didn't understand a single word that they spout, and they are all over him like ants. One said. "_SO YOUR RE"_ and another said _"you're really gonna-"_ and other said _"NO WAY! YOU-"_ the only one who wasn't questioning him is toshiro. He is standing right where he was, looking at colonnello with a dubious smile. His hair is shadowing around his eyes, his clothes are the same as Colonnello's army clothes except that the jacket was buttoned on.

**-Colonnello's POV-**

_**"EVERYONE! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"**_I shouted with all my might and they all froze with glares.

_"PLEASE! TALK ONE AT A TIME! Now, you hashirama, what were you saying?"_ I looked at him waiting for his reply.

"_Are really gonna go out with our leader lal mirch?"_ And he said with bugged eyes. I froze in my place looking blankly at him.

_"ya! ya! Toshiro told us what happened!"_

_"Oh, joy, What more.. did he... tell you?, ..kora." _

"Well, he told us what happened so Lal would actually go with you, and what happened in the training grounds, mmm, and then you told her and she accepted." So, toshiro didn't tell them about the picture He knew if he told them about it they will know that she wasn't really her intention to come.

_"That's not the full story! kora!_" damn, If lal knew that they are now aware of the picture story lal will hang my head off! even thinking that I haven't kept our promise.

_"Actually, she didn't agree right away, you see, toshiro, took a picture of us after what happened with the splashing and stuff so, when she knew about it, I took advantage of it, kora!" _

_"And don't get your hopes up, sadly we're just going to a coffee shop. Kora!"_

_"hinn~ no wonder she would go." _

_"yeah, and if she knew that someone already knows about this, I swear I wouldn't see tomorrow. Kora!"_

_"and no way you're gonna find another chance."_

"_you'll live the rest of your life as hell, as if we're not already in."_

_"Thank you, captain obvious, kora! There for, YOU SHELL ALL SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!"_ I shouted, pointing my finger at them _"YES SIR!" _they somehow randomly made a salute.

_"AND COLONNELLO THANK YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!_" They all said at once. I went to Toshiro's direction wanting to rip his guts off.

_"Toshi, If you hadn't help that time you would've been dead, kora!"_ I said, then left them.

**-Author's POV-**

Colonnello is finally on Lal's doorstep. He reached the doorknob and opened the door slowly, hoping she wouldn't notice. (he just wanted to see what's she's doing) He peaked through the small hole that he made. The scene was unexpected. Lal Mirch was actually asleep. Her office is big, there were small plants in almost every corner, there was a huge window behind her desk curtains attached to it that covered the bright sun light. Mountains of paperwork were laid everywhere on the floor and around her desk, but it was all arranged perfectly. It seemed that it was already done with whatever work it had. Her desk is brown colored, there is two small squared tables placed in front of it with two chairs.

**-Colonnello's POV-**

NO WAY SHE'S ASLEEP! This is a rare scene, it's one of Lal's RARE SCENES (and they are acting as a real lady, eating and being kind.)

AND, AND …Keep yourself calm colonnello! There's no use of panicking! Kora! But's! ...what should I do? Kora. Should I leave? Or should I wake her up? … why would I do that? She's going to beat the crap out of me! Kora! OH! I KNOW! I'm gonna draw on her face~ kora! Lal, that's a payback to what you have done to me before, when you drew on **MY** face so many times, Kora! I took a thick black pen out of her pencil stand. Her head is laid on her arms atop the desk, silky blue hair slipped on her face,the Papers everywhere around her, it was messy and didn't look like it has been done with work yet. There is at least twenty different pens on her desk. Just when I was about to draw my cellphone suddenly rang. Crap, I bet it's a divine punishment kora! My ring tone started increasing in volume. And **'BAAM!**' I hit my leg on the desk. OUCH IT REALLY HURTS! Oh, shit what should I do? I pressed the busy button.

"Damn you toshiro, why the hell are you calling me at a time like this? Kora!" I said it with the lowest voice that I could manage. UH, He is calling me again I ran toward door and I threw my phone down the aisle, the throw was so strong that made it fall way too far from me.

_"Opps, Kora!" _

**-Author's POV-**

Lal peered up from the table.

_"Tch, god, colonnello, what are you doing?" _She growled as the Blonde appeared in the doorway, while noticing a pen in hand.

_"I hope you weren't attending to do something stupid?" _She muttered.

_"Aha-ha.. why would I do that_?" and after a long time deep in thought _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Kora_!" He only managed to say.

_"Happy birthday my ass."_ Colonnello didn't know but, after Lal Mirch awakens from her long-rare-Innocent-looking-but-really-not-sleep her mood becomes just like a pissed off angry lion, it's not like she wasn't before though.

_"I gave enough time for you just not to hear some of your stupid excuses."_

_"yeah, I noticed that, but I tried kora!"_ this time Lal really wants to Choke colonnello yet, miraculously she didn't want to argue about it, so she only said.

"_What the hell do want? I'm busy."_ He struggled in holding back his reply.

"_what do you mean by busy? Weren't asleep? kora!" _he chuckled lightly.

_"s-shut up!"_ She said yelling at him.

"_**you know, as your commander I have a load of shit to do!" **_Colonnello turned around looking at all the paperwork that has been done with.

_"yeah, about that, you sure look like you need some help in all that, kora!" _he then laughed with a sweat drop.

_"Thank you."_

_"so, do you need any of my help? kora!"_ He sat on the right chair, his head laying atop of his hand. He kept staring at her.

"..." She didn't really know what to reply either with a slap or a her usual yell, and so she ignored, hoping he will leave miraculously. She opened the pen's led to start with her work but knowing Colonnello's nature of stubbornness.

_"are going to do your work without enough light? kora!"_ He said. Still with his gaze focused on her, Lal Mirch was even more stubborn, she continued ignoring him.

_"Well do you want me to turn the lights on for you? kora!"_

_"On your way out, yes, please!"_ She said it while doing her work.

_"You really want me out huh? Kora!"_

_"Oh, Sorry I thought that it was already obvious."_ Expressionless as ever she was.

_"OK, kora!"_ He says as he gets up. The switch is beside the door, considering the room was big enough which would make it hard to notice him afar, so he switched it on and opened the door and closed it. Lal is too focused on her work and thought he was long gone. She didn't even bother to look up and confirm, but she didn't hear anything. Yet, Colonnello kept his presence unnoticed and his arms folded around his chest he just kept staring and smiling.

**-Colonnello's POV-**

It's been two minutes that's a new record!

_"Ahhhh~ AH! Why the hell do I always have to deal with this crap in every single day?" She complained._

_"This is so tiring…"_

_**"can't anybody else do that?"**_

**-Author's POV-**

She raised her arms holding the papers that annoyed her. When She was about to turn her gaze toward the ceiling in her half way of lifting she saw Colonnello nearly going to die out of laughter.

_"UH!"_ Lal accidently scattered the papers everywhere, her hands still floating in the air from the shock.

_"ARE TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?"_ She shouted at him

_"HAHAHAHAHAA! why would want to do that? Kora!"_ While removing a tear from his eyes.

"Sorry, kora I couldn't help it aha-ha!"


	2. FIREWORKS

_"Oh...shut it!" _Her tone grew colder.

_"Haha,so that's your nature,your actually always complaining about work,kora!"_

He exclaimed,smirking inwardly at lal's frustrated face.

_"Huuh~this is Really tiring!"_ She closed her eyes as she said it,laying her back on her dark brown leather chair,hands relaxed on the chair's arms.

_"Hmmmm~is that so! Or is it that your just lazing with your work,kora!"_He muttered.

_"Hay Do you have a death wish?" _She kept glaring at him,eyes filled with hatred,after that she moved her gaze back to the papers,and began to do her work,ignoring him,hoping that he'll disappear.

he in a Split-second gathered all the papers that were scattered on the floor,and sat back where he was sitting before,putting the papers on her desk beside her.

_"Don't aspect to hear a thank you!"_ She muttered.

_"If I remove the don't aspect part I can hear you saying thank you!ahaha!_

_kora!"_ He said.

_"Hnn!,whatever!" _she yelled at him without looking at him directly.

He raised his hand on the table touching one of the papers,wanting to know what's she was suppose to be doing,and his other hand holding up his head because of boredom.

**(He always hated paper work!)**

After that he looked at lal's paper to know what exactly to do,then he noticed something and said

_"Oi! Lal, aren't all these papers contain the same work?"_

_"Do I look like I care?"_

Lal prayed for him to just disappear and continued with her work.

Colonello Outstretched his hand lifting one of the pens that was been scattered on the desk.

He memories lal's work and started to do the papers in incredible speed,he copied lal's hand writing,there about 25 sheets in total,and he already done 20 in five minutes,and lal done only 5 sheets.

When she was done she kept staring

At him with amusement,she took one of his sheets and read it while looking at hers,it matched everything perfectly with exactly the same hand writing.

she finally broke the silent and said

_"I really hate to admit it,but you were always good at coping my hand writing and that's a bit annoying..._

_but defiantly help full"_

She didn't really wanted to mention the last part but she said it anyways.

_"Hehee!" _He smiled.

he knew that she said unwillingly ,so

He acted as if he didn't hear anything.

_"What?"_

_"Why haven't you asked for My help before?,you know that I'll agree,kora!"_

_"No way I'll throw my work on someone else!"_

_"Well,I have asked you to help me on stuff before so what's wrong with repaying for it?"_

**(Lal never asks for other ppls help)**

_"..."_ Lal was unsure of her answer so she kept silent.

And said _"thanks anyhow."_

_"Huuuh!"_

_"What's with the stupid face?"_

_"This the first time I heard you saying thank you!"_

_"Stop acting stupid! I'm sure that I have said it before!"_

_"Yeah but it wasn't from the heart haha,kora!"_

_"Like hell you could tell!"_

_"But for you taking hours on stuff like that-"_

_"Hay! you were lucky that there were only this left!" _She stood up.

_"Aahahha! I'm just kidding,kora!"_

_"If you need my help just tell me I'll be happy to help,even thought I always hated paper works ahaha!,kora"_

_"Whatever"_ She muttered

** Colonello's pov**

_"Great it's already 5 o'clock we're one hour early,kora!"_

_"We should be going now,or do you prefer to stay wanting to see the hole **COMSUBIN **partying?"_

Well because lal is en charge most of _**COMSUBIN!**_ And after what happened today,no wonder they would be having a party maann! I bet lal is angry!

_"Haha!" _Wait,lal actually... laughed?

_"Lal did you catch a cold?"_

_"No,why?"_

_"Well because for you to laugh is rare so I thought that you were tired,to actually laugh is-"_

_"Don't ruin it" _she said it with a series face,grabbing her coat that was been layed on the other chair,it was leather and White as a clear snow,and then placed her army hat on the table.

** Author's pov**

When they left the office both them said timing it.

_"AH!"_ At the same time.

_"I forgot my keys,kora!"_

_"I forgot my pistol!"_

_"What?"_ He said trying to know would she carry a pistol around.

_"Hay! How could you forget your keys?"_

_"Anyway let's meet in the front gate,kora!"_

_"Ok!"_

There were two separate ways,one goes to right and the other to the left.

On colonello's way he saw his phone laying on the floor and _**STILL RINGING!**_

He picked it up and continued walking looking who the caller is,and it was _"TOSHIROU!"_ He pressed the answer button and said _"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?,KORA!"_

toshirou was to frightened to answer it,so he pushed the 'end call button'

_"Huh? He called then he ahh! Whatever,kora~"_

** Toshirou's pov**

The sun already waved good bye a long time ago and the streets of Italy has been lighted on,with flashes everywhere from the shops and cars made it glow.

I was out of the building where everybody is,and other officers,even all the commanders except for colonello and commander mirch well I can understand why wouldn't she show up,but even colonello?that's a mystery!

So when I'm about to call the millionth TIME!

he finally answered it,I heard him shouting through the speaker phone saying.

_"what the hell is your problem!"_

**'Beep'**

_"Opps! I pushed the wrong button I was trying to low the volume down... Oh well!"_

** Colonello's pov**

I finally reached my room,I opened the door and picked the keys on the table, and hurried out shutting the door behind me,hoping not to be late.

** Lal's pov**

Ahh! I finally reached the damn room! why the hell did they make it so far from the office?

I opened the door and switched on the lights and headed straight toward the bed,and grabbed my faith full pistol that was beside the bed on the night stand,then I hid it under my skirt,and closed the door as I left.

** Author's pov**

Colonello reached the gate before lal.

He heard a noise outside. he opened the door to check.

_**"PUUUUUUUM','BAAAM!'**_

Colonello was surprised from what he heard. he saw everyone lighting up there fireworks not the small ones! it was the kind of fireworks that flies way up toward the sky,making a huge explosion as if someone just fired a bazooka to a chopper!

In a real bad timing! lal mirch finally cot up with colonello she saw colonello looking outside from the door,then she stopped a little far away from the door.

She kept staring at colonello he didn't notice her until he felt an evil aura beside him!

He turned his head to her quickly

_"LAL!...what are you doing here?"_

_"..."_

_**'PUUUUUUUUUUM' 'BAAAAAAM!'**_

_"..."_

_"What was that?"_ She said it with a cold face

_"Aaaaaaaah...?" _He remembered the last time he made an excuse,so he kept himself silent.

making her notice the fireworks without saying any lame excuses might reduce the anger.

So what he thought...

She got closer to the door and pushed his shoulder back lightly,and went out.

Everyone outside has been silenced only by her presence.

_"..."_

**'BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!'**

The sound of an explosion broke the silence.

_"No,no I prefer hearing one of your excuses colonello"_ she kept a straight face,with no change of emotions.

_"..."_

Thought she didn't move a missile,everyone was scared to death even the other commanders feared her

Because with no speaking they thought she was like a time bomb not knowing when will it explode!

She only kept staring at the exploded flower in the sky one and another.

Some of them thought that she's gonna take a bazooka and launch it On them.

And others thought of a grenade launcher.

_"AAAAAAAH! I CAN'T take it anymore COLONELOO! PLEASE DO SOMETHING I CANT TAKE ALL THIS SILENT TREETMENT!"_

Some teenage newbie freaked out!

_"SHUT UP!,KORA!"_ He replayed quickly,Colonello didn't know what to do either,knowing how much did lal liked watching fireworks,although he never could've answered that question

The reason she liked fireworks?

And he thought it might reminds her of war? He didn't know!

So he only managed to shut that kid! hoping lal wouldn't snap to realty.

All members of the **COMSUBIN **looked to the direction of where the blue haired women kept staring.

Colonello was looking at them and lal back and forth noticing the fear from the members have left.

**_'PUUUUUUUUM' 'BAAAAAAAAM!'_**

Another explode,and this time it made it look as if the sky splat into two.

After a few minutes the fireworks stopped,but they were still staring at the night sky.

_"It's getting colder..."_

And a sudden attack!

Everyone turned around their gazes back facing her.

She wore her coat after she said it,

Buttoning on the big buttons and the coat included a huge white belt that

Rounded her waist.

_"HAY! how much are you gonna make me wait?"_

And she said something unexpected!

_"Bu-...you an-...wh-...?"_

_"...Sorry,kora!"_

He said to himself: don't ruin anything! don't ruin anything!

**DON'TRUINANYTHING!**

If he angered her,who knows what would happen?

_"Ok let's go!,kora!"_

colonello went to his car with lal following him from behind,when they passed the men who were staring at them the hole time suddenly shrugged in fear when lal mirch stopped from walking,and turned her head toward them.

_"What? is there something wrong?"_

**_"NooooOoooooooooooooooOooooo!"_**

They all answered it,not wanting her to snap out of anger!

_"Good!"_

_"And stop! staring it's giving me the creeps and start partying or whatever you want!"_

When she spoke the last part everyone knew that they gained the access to go back and have a peaceful party!

**(I honestly didn't get the ' peaceful party ' part, but I only meant that there will be no obstacles when going back enjoying their party!)**

Colonello reached his car first,and layed his back on the car,hands in his pockets,waiting for lal to arrive,his car was a sport car it painted with flash of yellow,and only two seats in front,the car's ceiling was opened,but he knew how much did lal hated it being visible from the inside,so he switched**( I don't know what switch?)**Making the car automatically covers the top,and it was painted in black.

Lal mirch left the men to continue their doing,and finally reached the car,holding the passengers door and got in by herself,and colonello after her in the drivers seat.

_"Man! You always hated for me to help you?" _He complained.

_"I have hands I can do it my Self?" _She said_._

_"...besides they were staring at us! And I don't want any misunderstandings with someone like you?"_

_"Haha!,Man your harsh! kora!"_ He said,Starting the engine,and went off to a cafe.

_"Hay? What was that!" _One of the members questioned.

_"What's wrong with her? That was too nice of her you know?"_ And another popped up from nowhere

_"I think the weather effected her-"_

_"Like hell that's gonna happen to someone as tough as her!" _The two started questioning about lal's generosity**.(LOL! XD)**

The teenager that had been shut by colonello said _"maybe... she just liked fireworks"_

**_"HELL,NO WAY!" _**Every member shouted.

_"lal has been trained on teasing people!"_

_"Ya...I geese you're righ__t__?" _The teenager muttered.

_"ANYWAYS LET 'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!"_ An officer shouted to them.

_**"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ And every man agreed

But off course the lamest opinion was actually the real answer.


	3. at the cafe

At night,middle of Italy,where streets are full of stores and people,every family ate at restaurants,and friends hanged with each other at cafes.

There,a yellow flashy car drove at a high speed!

"Lal" he looked at her when he said it then turned back,eyeing the wheel.

"Are you afraid of my speed?,kora!"

Lal mirch watched him as he said it and answered.

"No" her arm that rested on the door lifted her head.

"What if I increased the speed will you?,kora!"

"Heck! No!" She gave him a snarl,of how dumb it was.

"Mmmmmmmm..."

"Ok then! I would fasten my seat belt if I were you!,kora!"

"You didn't do it yourself?" She said.

"I won't die from a car accident,kora!"

"But your still a human you know" she muttered.

"At least yet" he smiled

"...yet?"

"That's a sport car not a truck,kora!"  
He ignored the question.

"and this is a street not a racing field"

He stepped on the(I don't know anything about the names of the car stuff,but it's the thing that you step on and will make the car go faster!)  
And the car went as fast as it could!

"Look outside the window,kora!"

She peered out of the window,that was beside her,curiously.

"What...the...hell!"

Everyone in the street stared at them,  
From the stores,people who sat outside the cafe and every car that passed them.

"Annoying isn't it,kora!"

LaL's pov

"I don't blame them,for someone who bought a flashy car and drove in a high speed!" She said it while glaring at him.

"Lal! Don't team up on their side,kora!" He said with a sweat drop.

"You sport freak" I muttered.

Uahahh! He always liked flashy stuff,although he hates for people to watch! what kind of moran is he?

"Seriously,I'm shocked for someone like you is actually wearing black!"

"Hahaha!you noticed?,kora!"

"Trust me I know you more then anyone else." and it's not something that I'm proud of.

"No,you don't,kora"

"What? Off course I do!"

"I know you more then you know yourself,kora!

"Yeah! Right! Keep dreaming!" He does?

"Oh yeah!,if your really do,then answer this question,kora!"

I looked at him,wanting to know what kind of question is he gonna ask.

"Why am I wearing black?,kora!"

what? What kind of question is that?  
I didn't expect that kind of question!if He really do know me,then maybe he already know that I won't figure it out?

"wearing black huh?"

"Mmmmmm?...I have no idea-"

"Your the best one to know the answer yet it's unexpected to you,kora!"

"I do?"

"You See! I told you don't know anything,kora!"

"Wha! Wait just give me some damn time to think! will you?"

Is it his favorite? No that's mine,he actually likes yellow and green.

Is it because it was a gift from someone? Wait! Who's that someone anyway? He doesn't know anyone beside in COMSUBIN! Or did he get from some girl?

Ah! What's this feeling? I feel like destroying that girl!

Anyhow,I've never seen him talk or calling any girl before!

"Maybe from his mommy!" I said it unconsciously.

"What?,kora!"

"Amm! Ne...nothing!"

"Haha! If you think that I got it from someone else your dead wrong,kora!"

"Heh! I have never thought about it anyway!" Man that's Stupid lie!

"Just admit it!kora!"

"Never!" No way I will.

"If you don't I won't tell you why,kora!"

"You just wait!"

I wont give up that easily! And I'll know why by myself!

Why black? why black? why black?  
What is it colonello? tell me tell me!

"Do you want hints,kora!"

"NO!" AND WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO? I let my chance fly away!  
He did it on purpose didn't he?

Colonello knew my sudden answer!

Even if I thought of all this,my head is still a top of the palm of my left hand,with an annoyed look on my face.

Even thought I denied it to him it's scary for someone beside you knows everything about you.

I looked at him,and he was laughing at me! on how confused I am! But his eyes were still on the street.

"How about a time limit,kora!"

"Why?"

"Cauz we already arrived at the cafe,kora!"

"Oh! Ok." The car stopped near the coffee shop.

"So,till when?" I said as I got off from the car,colonello too.

"All the time and till we get back,kora!" He said while we entered the shop.

"Fair enough?,kora!"

"Yeah! And more then enough!"

"We'll see,kora!"

"Stop it! Your making me doubt myself!"

"Sorry,sorry,kora!"

We sat on a small rounded table with two chairs on the corner,near the counter and far from the door and windows,only few people were in the cafe, there weren't a lot of cars that passes the cafe,but instead there were a lot of crowded people on the streets.

Colonello's pov

"I'm still disappointed in you lal, for close a friend doesn't know the answer,kora!" He laughed in a sarcastic way.

"What kind of friend that annoys his friend to her limits"

I felt pleased, when she described me as a friend,she rarely does that.

"Hahaha! You had limits?,kora!"

"Hay and I am the most annoyed person in here!"

There were two menus on the table for us,lal was holding one without looking at it,I know that she rarely eats so I wanted her to at least pick something so I asked "what are you gonna eat?,kora!"

"I'm on a diet,so I'll only drink coffee"  
She said.

"What do you have in there to lose?, kora!" I pointed at her stomach with a questioning look,ahaha! She's blushing.

"Sha...shut up!"

How cute! she looked away.

LaL's pov

Tch! I hate when he does that! Doesn't he know that's embarrassing?

"Anyways wh-" I stopped when I noticed someone familiar entering through the door.

"Oh! Shit!"

"What's wrong?, koraaa-"  
I pulled colonello with me under the table from his hand,not wanting that person to notice us.

"What are you doi-" I cut him by saying.

"Grab the menu from the table now"  
I hissed.

Colonello knew that I had a reason for doing that,so he didn't wanna waste any time and grabbed the menu.

"Now! if you wanna know what the hell am I doing,cover your face by the menu and look beside the table" he did as I said,and when he finally noticed,he backed his head fast!

"Oh! Shit! What the hell is reborn doing here?"

"Hell,like I know?"

"Of all the coffee shops in the world why the hell here?,kora!"

"Shut up and follow me!"

"Ok,kora!"

The counter was full people ordering,so we got up and hid ourselves between them,we stood right in front of the counter.

Reborn waited behind the crowded people glaring at them.

And in a few seconds the people left the counter when they noticed him,reborn is a famous hitman throughout Italy,so no wonder they moved,scared of getting shot with the pistol that he is holding with all the time!

"Oh shit! what should we do?" I said waiting for the blonde's response.

"Don't worry! Just play with me!,kora!"

Wha!...what the hell? He's right beside us!

Author's pov

The hitman stepped forward ready to order "one esspresso"

"What the hell?" Both lal and colonello said the same thing.

"He's here for an esspresso?"

"He didn't say please,kora!"

Lal punched him at the stomach,but it didn't hurt that much.

Then colonello placed his right arm around lal's shoulder, giving his back to reborn and that made her shiver lightly,lal now realized what he meant by 'play with me' he wanted to cover lal's face by his arm considering lal is shorter then colonello it did cover most of her face,and doing this will mistake reborn for some couple, knowing lal she would never let colonello do that to her!

They walked to the door slowly in a normal way not wanting to make any saspesion,a person entered the cafe so the door remained open and a sudden strong wind entered through the door and they were in front of it,it hit them,Her coat's belt became loose and her army clothes showed her blue hair was too catchy to not get noticed.

The freak hitman felt the cold breeze that wanted to shove his fedora in the air,he turned as he received his coffee holding the fedora on his head.

He saw the back of the Italian navy uniform,with noticing the blue hair he immediately recognizes lal,and the one who's arm around her,with the blond hair is no one other then colonello.

"Hay!" The freak spoke. Both of them froze.

"Are you two on a date?"

When they were About to lift a foot to make a leave,they were pushed by something that made them fall yet sit on the sofa that was positioned behind them,reborn sat in front of them on the single sofa,placing the hot cup of coffee on the table.

"So! This is a rare scene!"

"Lal,you finally made up your mind!"  
Lal trembled wanting to destroy the man with the pistol in hand.

"I told you so!"  
Yet,They were still silent.

"But,nooo! You were to shy about it!"  
He said,taking a sip from his cup.

She was about to raise her hand en tell colonello placed the palm of his hand on hers,calmly, so she would stop,reborn have always read peoples minds,colonello knew that he was trying to make lal take the bait but not sure why.

"Reborn! Why are you holding a pistol around,your scaring the people!" The blue haired women spoke.

"Lal mirch! You are in no position to talk about something like that"

"Your carrying one under your skirt Right?"

"How did you know that?,kora!"

'PUUV!'  
She punched colonello again!

"How the hell did you know? that Colonello!"

"Aaaaah?..."

"LaL mirch! What are you afraid of?"

"You paranoid hitman finally lost it Huh?" She replayed.

"No seriously,what?" The man with the black suit said,Knowing where will this lead,she stood up.

"Lal! Where are going?,kora!"

"I'm going... to the...restroom!"

"Your not leaving me right?,kora!"

"Off course not!...now,give me your keys"

"What?...you said your not gonna leave!,kora!"

"Yeah I know!"

"Then why do you need them for? kora!"

"It's for...safekeeping!"

Colonello and reborn kept staring at her obvious lie.

"Leave it all to me,kora!"

"fine!" She sat back next to him.

"So! How's comsubin?"

"They're having a party." Both of them said it with a cold face.

"Haha!...Lal are you ok?" Reborn said with a worried tone.

"Yeah...what's wrong with you people, your always asking me this question today?"

"Well,the commander that I know! Would never leave comsubin this way"  
reborn said while taking a sip of esspresso.

"That's why we're hear" she said.

"What did colonello do to you?"

"Wha?...what do you mean?"

"I meant,what did fell on you,and made you go out with someone like him?"

"I just told you!"

"No,no lal that wasn't the reason was it?"

She didn't want to mention the picture to him so she kept denying it to him, that had nothing happened.

"No need to tell anyways,I already know more or less of what's going on"  
Lal gulped as he said it.

"You do?"

He raised his pistol and pointed it at colonello head.

"Hay! What are trying to do?" She said,colonello wasn't afraid at all!  
Lal stood and pulled her pistol aiming it at reborn's heart.

"Lal mirch,I can't aim it on you,but killing him,kill's your heart,doesn't it?" He smirked.

Colonello looked at her and smiled.

"Lal,you don't know how much I'm happy when you just helped me,but don't worry,you know that a bullet can't get through me!,kora!"

Lal blushed madly,and backed the gun,trusting colonello's word's,and still standing.

Everyone at the cafe stared at the three weirdos,one was holding a pistol on a an old friend,the blonde wasn't scared of death,and a girl commander from comsubin has contact with the strongest hitman in the world yet they're not scared?

"Show me the picture colonello" the hitman said.

Lal didn't want anymore attention from the people around them so she said.

"just show him the damn picture!"

Colonello laughed and picked his phone from his pocket,and showed it to him,reborn took it from his hand and kept staring at it,then laughed.

"Haha! Your wet commander!"

"I knew that it worth the visit!"

"You call this a visit?" She said with an annoyed look.

"W...wait you came here just for this?" She asked.

"Ya,why would I be coming then?"

"Well as an esspresso lover you are would be here for a cup of coffee!"

"Maybe"

"By the way how did you know?,kora!"

"Oh! Yeah,I payed a little visit to comsubin,and made friends with toshirou"

"I bet you meant threatened him instead!" Lal said.

"Something like that"

reborn said it as he picked up his phone to send the picture to his,lal noticed him but didn't bother to stop him.

"And how did you know in which cafe that we were in?,kora!"

"Through Google earth" he said as if there's nothing weird about it.

"Ok?" Lal was pretty sure that he was telling the truth then she sat back.

Reborn threw the phone to colonello And took a last sip and stood up to leave.

"Well,I'm busy right now,so see you later!"

"Oh! And colonello,your wearing black! that's rare"

"You just noticed,kora!"

"No,I was saving it till I leave,knowing that there's a story behind it"

"Good luck lal On finding the answer!" Then the hitman left the two with a questioning look on their faces.

"How the hell did he know?" They said it with no change of expressions.

Colonello's pov

"Damn him he knows everything that causes to this world!,kora!" And he ruined everything today!

"He wasn't called the strongest,for nothing"

"Yeah I guess your right,but I'm still stronger then him right?,kora!"

"Ya..right"

"Laal! you are always so mean!,kora!"

"You actually don't wanna admit it don't you? you'd feel left out,would you?,kora!"

"Wh- hin! No way!" She turned her head away quickly not wanting the truth to reveal through her eyes.

He placed his arm around her shoulder making her closer then ever,  
And said "don't worry you'll always be my commander...and my-" he was cut off by the waiter saying.

"Two cappachino!"

Shit! Why the hell now,when I finally found my chance to say it.

"Am,excuse me,But we didn't order anything yet,kora!"

"Yeah,actually that was from the man in the suit"

"Reborn did?,kora!"

When did he?,he only went once to the counter to order esspresso?  
Oh...he planned all this,well to make sure.

"If he did then,why did you bring it till now?,kora!"

"He said to bring it after 10 minutes"

I knew it! That reborn knew me well,

Reborn thought what I was about to say when he leave's,but why? Why would he stop me,was it a bad timing.

~flash back~

"Oh! Yeah,I payed a little visit to comsubin,and made friends with toshirou"

~End of flash back~

Payed a visit to comsubin,huh!

Haha I bet they are still lighting those fireworks,we should get back later if lal wanted to see those.

Aah! He want's me to tell her,when we're back,cauz lal likes fireworks,how did I miss that!

That would be the best time to tell her.

"At least he got his manners" I said

"Huh!...oh yeah." She said while holding the cup,she looked like she was deep in thought.

Lal's pov

Thankyou!thankyou!thankyou! Reborn!

If you didn't do that,who knows how much I've been flushed in red! I owe you one!

Author's pov

Lal had no Idea that reborn's intention was gonna make much worse to her,but better to colonello!

After they were done with the coffee an unexpected move by colonello happened.

"Hahahah!" Colonello laughed.

"Why are you laughing,so suddenly?" She asked.

"Ha! Am...nothing kora!"

"Hay! Tell me!"

"Trust me you don't wanna know!,kora!"

"If you don't I'll kick-" she stopped talking when colonello pulled her closer by her shoulder,and whispered through her ear saying.

"I was wondering of your reaction if I continued my last sentence,kora"

she couldn't move an inch of the sudden answer and kept flushing in red.

"So! We should be going now,kora!"

"..." Lal was silent,and looked like she didn't heard colonello's saying.

Colonello stood up,with noticing lal's reaction,he knew that even if he told her to stand she won't be able to.

"stand,kora!"

"Do you want me to carry you?,kora!" Lal snapped to reality,and said.

"Do...don't tell me what to do"

She was still dosing in her own world.

"Fine,you leaved me no choice but to that! kora!" He gave his back to lal and said.

"oh! lal! What have I ever done to you so you would want a divorce!...kora!"  
He said it in dramatic way.

All the people in the cafe looked at them saying.

"Uoooooooooo!"

Lal raised her head up quickly,lifting a one eyebrow.

"What?" She yelled,nervously

Some old lady approached lal and said

"Am..dear?... You would try to rethink about it,you shouldn't use a divorce as an-"

"What the hell do you know women!"

"Ya,ya! But How could you leave the young man alone-" some man popped up from outside the shop.

"Hay! We're aren't married in the first place!" Lal yelled at everyone making colonello fall on the floor from all the laughing.

"Need some help?,kora!"

"Yes! Please!" lal answered

"And that child!"  
He yelled.

And!...colonello made up another story to destroy lal's life.

"WHAT KIND OF HELP IS THAT?"  
She yelled at him with a red tomato face.

"Hiiiih! A child too?" everyone said from inside and outside the shop,were staring at the pair.

"Oh! Poor man!"

"So you want me to fight fire with fire,right?" Lal glared at colonello who was still in a dramatic pose.

"You monster!" Lal shifted from a comsubin member into a normal wife.

"Your the who cheated on me, anyway!" She covered her face to look as if she was actually crying.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIH!" All the people were shocked of colonello,although Colonello was impressed by lal's move,that made everything backfire him in one sentence,he began to lose the duel against lal,and needed to clear everything before they actually believe all this play.

"How could you abandon a poor lady with a Child?" The old lady said,The blonde sweat dropped.

"Hay! I know that women!" Some man pointed at lal and said.

"Your the leader of comsubin!,aren't you?" lal turned her head to the source of the sound,making people think why wasn't she crying when she turned.

"Hmm..I never knew that you were married,and your even gonna divorce"

"We're not!" She said

"One picture of you guys,and applauding it to the internet will bring us a lot of cash!" The man said while picking up his phone.

"REALLY!" Everyone said,and started taking pictures of them.

Lal and colonello knew that the whole world will missunder stand them!

She raised her pistol up,and Colonello cleared his throat.

'BAAM!'

The people from all ages stopped,and dropped their phones to the floor.

"Now everyone please stop and listen!,kora!"

They did as he said with a shivered body full of fear.

"All what happened just now isn't true!,kora!"

Everyone was whispering with each other,and some said.

"You mean all what happened isn't true?"

"I think he just answered that!,and leave before I shout your sorry asses!"  
lal yelled.

"Then you lied at us!"

"Am! Excuse me...but no said for you morons to get involve in all this in the first place!" She said,aiming her pistol at them.

The people again began Whispering between each other saying "you know they got a point about that..."

"Ok!...at least tell us what's the relation ship between you two"

"What it's non-" lal stopped when colonello approached her and placed his arm around her.

"We're just friends...who are dating!"  
She looked up at him and said

"what?"

"Uuuuh! I see" everyone nodes.

When they finally left,and entered the car,lal was boiling in red,and he was laughing from happiness.

"What the hell was that for?" She yelled,looking out of the window not wanting to make any eye contact.

"What,your telling me that you being my wife and having a baby is better then dating me?,kora!" He looked at her when he said,and she was keeping her head low after relizing the situation she yelled at him saying

"Wha-...eh-...oh-...ne-...nothing!"

"Ahhhh~ That makes me so happy! You actually want to marry me,kora!"  
Colonello started the engine,and the car went off.

"Colonello,you better shut it,or your gonna see something you won't like to see"

Colonello always knew her pissed off mood and he was always was aware of it so what he did was only shut his trap.

"Sorry,kora!"

After a long silent between the two, colonello broke the silent of saying

"So,do you know?"

"..."  
Lal tried to understand his question,but gave up in the end.

"Know what?"

"The answer?"

"Of wha-!"

"Oh!..."

"So..."

"Finally Giving up?,kora!"

"No,actually I already figured it out!"

"Then what is it?,kora!"

"That your heart is pitch black as your jacket" colonello stared at her, to know if she was being sarcastic or not,she actually had no idea what to answer.

"Then your heart is a clear snow as your jacket,kora!"

"Flattery won't do anything to me"

"Haha! In the end you didn't give the right answer~kora!"

"Then what is it?" She gave up.

"Would you think that I'll tell you that easily?,kora!"He smirked.

"Yeah,of course you would?"

"Ok,then why do you think that I do that?,kora!"

"Because...aah?...I don't know,cauz you always do?"

"Haha!,ya,but not this time,kora!"

"You!...fine!,I don't care about it anyways!"

"Hehe,by the way, why do you really hate dating me?,kora"

"I mean look at me I'm way cooler,stronger and handsome then any one on earth,kora!"

"Your really confident of yourself" lal said.

"Ya,well all that is true" he replayed.

Lal wanted to laugh at his confident answer.

"Seriously do really think that I look like a person who dates people?" She said with a bore look.

"Well you could be,Kora!" He said while opening the window,his blond hair started to flap by the cold air,arm rested on the edge of the door,one hand drives the wheel and the shining smile on his face,which made him look really cool,and lal mirch looked at him with bit of an amusement,that made the question disappear from her mind Completely and colonello questioned.

"are you okay?,kora!" He was surprised by lal's look.

"..." the silent filled the car between the two,which made him turn on the radio,and the song was heavy metal,lal was slightly annoyed and colonnello was doing it on purpose,  
well obviously!

The glittering fire that departures from the ground of comsubin's base was still flying through the sky,and the flashy yellow car arrived but far, and near a hill.

Lal mirch reached the edge of the hill colonnello from behind,she only kept staring the exploding flowers.

Colonnello's pov

Three years ago,when I joined the comsubin?and the day that I have done something to regret...

~flashback~

One member of the elite organization spoke to the new member.

"congratulations,you are now a member of comsubin!"

"Thank you" the man with the white suit replayed,he looked like he was 20 years old yet he looked younger then that,everything he wore was white shoes,fedora,suit and even the flower that was in the pocket of his suit.

It was already at night so he guided the man to his room.

"your new comsubin uniform is inside there" the guilder said.

"Oh..I won't be needing that!" He grabbed the doors handel and entered the room the guider waited beside the doors room with a questioning look "bu..but you have t-" he stopped when the door was shuted on his face,he left him speechless.

The blond haired man that entered room,threw his white leather suit case beside the bed,he removed his fedora placing it on the night stand,and resting his body on the bed,folding his arms under his head,after a few seconds have past,his phone rang,he outstretched his hand in the pocket grabbing his phone,and answered it while lifting it.

"What do you want?"

"You should be finishing your job in three days,no more nor less,got it?" The caller said,with a cold tone.

"I know,this ones easy! don't worry-"  
He didn't let him finish his sentence properly.

"That's why I am worried" and he exclaimed.

"I tol-" he didn't bother to hear his replay,and got cut off the call.

"Tch!damn him" he threw his phone on the bed and slept.

in the other day~

'Duk','Duk','Duk' (door knocking)

Someone knocked the door.

"Whaaat...and what the hell? it's 7o'clock! Are trying to torture me?" He yawned after what he said.

"Torture?...you call this torture? this is nothing compared to what your training would be" the man behind the door said.

"And why are you stalking me?"

"Stalking?..who said..?that's actually my job!..,Anyways..you should be going to your trainers office by now,and you are not on a holiday!-"

the door's room opened,and the blonde came out wearing the normal uniform,but leaving the jacket behind,and wearing a white T-shirt that shaped his chest,and a pair of black heavy boots.

"I'm just kidding" the blonde spoke,his hair was a mess.

"I was actually awake three hours earlier,I wanted to make fun on someone" he left the man.

"How could he say that straight to my face?" The man said. 


	4. flashback

he asked one of the soldiers who happened to be hanging there on his way.

"Hay you guys,do you know where the trainers offices?"

"And you are?" The officer asked.

"Colonnello a new member,and I heard that my trainer's name is lal mirch-"

"Ouch man! you got mirch! your dead..." The man said with a pitying look.

"O..kaay? But...why?"

"You'll know when you meet,anyways go straight down the aisle,then turn left,after that you will see the office's door on you right" he said while pointing the directions for the blonde.

"Aha..." And the blonde replayed with a dumbfounded expression.  
(Like this 0,o' lol)

when he finally reached the office,it wasn't hard to look for it,he recognized which door because the name was written on it,he stayed still for a few seconds trying to notice a single sound of a life coming from the inside,in the end he didn't heard a thing.

Colonnello's pov

What the hell? Am I in the wrong office?...well the name is written on the door...yet its too quite,I knocked the door three times then waited and then I grabbed the doors handle opening the door gently and sticking my head outside the door first.

Huh..? Where's my trainer no ones here...I took a few steps inside carefully not making any sound that comes any of my footsteps and looking around the office while walking,as I came closer to the desk I started looking at it having no idea what I was looking at since the room was slightly dark only the sunlight came through the blinds Making the room a little bit bright.

The desk's chair was facing the huge window giving the chair's back to the desk,I approached the window and slipped my fingers into the blinds the window showed the training field and there were several officers who were training on their sharp shouting.

Author's pov.

"I godda end my mission early"

Colonnello turned his head toward the The door as he said it.

"This isn't where I belong."

he kept staring at it,until he noticed someone's presence,rolling his eyes to the desk's chair slowly,he was a little bit worried and cautious at the same time,since he mentioned something that he shouldn't have,sweat dropping when he saw that it was just a girl who was there,she looked 19 years old or less?

"What on earth is she doing here?" He commented.

"Aah! She scared the hell out of me"

"Thought she felt as if she was awake,but?...SLEEPING?...ahaha! That's weird!...well no way she could be my trainer,she's too cute for that ahaha-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" The girl spoke,colonnello stopped laughing immediately and started staring at her,vary terrified from the aura that was pouring out from the girl,a vary murdering aura!

"Aaaaaaaaaa?...what are YOU doing here?"

"Shut up and answer my question" the girl threatened.

"Wh? Ah! I'm here for my trainer What about you?" He gave up to her.

"Che,So your my new trainee Your even worst then I thought you were"

"Haha! 'my' good one!" He laughed. sarcastically.

"..." The girl was quite showing him that there was nothing wrong of what she said,and he was the one who should be.

"What? For real? What do you mean?...are you telling me that your my trainer?"

"Then what do I look like to you?" She asked.

"Aaaah...a hot military dressed girl?" He commented confidently and the other half worried of what would be receive after it,and satisfied of what he answered.

"No,I'm the frikkin trainer who's gonna kick your ass in a few seconds."

"Are you sure?...cuz you don't look like one." .

"Want to test me?" She growled.

In a split-second the women appeared behind the blonde,making him surprise,from the gun that aimed his head.

"S...sooo,you say that your my trainer." Colonnello was frightened at first but then his look changed to a normal expression,as if there is nothing to be afraid at.

"Haha! I'm actually really lucky to have a hot strong trainer like you!" At what he said gave a hint on trying to make her at least blush or something.

"Flattery won't work on what your thinking..."

"Are you sure..?" He asked

"I think its obvious..." And she replayed...pulling the guns trigger,for showing how serious she was.

"Heh!...seriously your really tough on not falling for me"

"Pfft...who would..?"

"Every girl on earth!" He smiled sarcastically again,then she backed herself and the gun away from him.

"So aliens won't fall for you then?"

"Well,I don't care about them...but I'm pretty sure that they wil-"

"Uh! Just shut up!..I can't believe that I'm Actually talking to you on something like that!" She covered half of her left face from all the anger.

"...so what?" He said with a 'what's wrong with me?' Look.

"...you should know.." She answered.

"So! Shitty trainee...what does people call you again?" she threw the gun on her desk,and an annoyed face plastered on her face,and head toward the door.

"Wh?..uh...its colonnello.."

"...That's really long"

"Haha,You'll get used to it"

"You?"

"..." Silence but the aura felt from her was...scary.

"I think you already know that!"

"...what do you mean?..how should I know?" He raised his arms in an innocent way.

"Then how the hell did you know which office it was?"

"A...Man! There's no fooling you! Isn't it?" He laughed warmly.

"Hn! Of course.."

On her way out...

"Hay lal! There's roomers in here says that you're peragenet!"

"WHAT?"

"Ahahahaha! See! you do get fooled!"

"NO you dumbass! I...I.. meant it for what you called me!" Lal was flushing red,and from the anger too,yet the real reason was unknown..but that was to lal,and colonnello was able to read her through her thin walls.

"Ahaha! Don't tell me that you actually believed what I said? Haha" still laughing hysterically.

"Wait...maybe the lie was tru-" he guessed...well kind of,just to make her flush more...

"NO!" She clutched her fist and was ready to wipe his ass off!

"Its because that you called me by my first name!"

"...aand? What's up with that?"

...Glaring...

"O..okay! 'Trainer'"

"Good!"

"Man! That guy was right on what he said."

"What guy?"

"The one who guided me to your office said that you were something like 'OMG' or somethin' and now I get what he meant"

"Pft! Whatever!"

"What? You're the one who asked"

"...no I didn't.."

"Ahaha,you deny a lot!"

"uhh! Just come with me to the training field! I wanna see how good you are,WHICH I doubt that!"

"Will see!" Smiling when reaching to her but she gave him nothing in return.

In there way colonnello asked lal a question.

"Ammm..can I ask you something?"

"..Yes?"

"Who's the leader of COMSUBIN?"

"Your a member and you don't know that?...I don't feel like answering that..."

"But you Just said 'Yes'"

" It didn't meen that I'll answer it,find the answer by yourself.."

"...are you always like that?"

"...Pretty much..."

"You don't even try on making a small talk..."

"Get used to it then."

"Ahaha,I'll try...or...I'll make you."

"you wish."

Colonnello's pov

Man,she is really hard to deal with, maybe that's what's make her something fearful around comsubin..or..not. Oh~ she didn't even answer my question,she made my mission even harder...

When we arrived at the training field The devil trainer went to a near store house which was filled with a lot! of weapons,she grabbed a..a..A BAZOOKA?..wait..no..no..its just an ordinary uzi,THANK GOD!..is she even that good in dealing with guns?..pfft! No way...

'BAAM!'

"Wha! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"What~ your the one who's standing in front of my target?" She answered confidently and completely leaving the fault to me!

"Yu..you did that on p..purpose d..didn't you? You know! My heart nearly stopped...and what target?" If it wasn't for the stone that was standing in my way and made me trip,I would have been a goner in a minute.

"Then make it your first lesson! 'Never stand in front of my targets'"

"...what kind of a lesson is that...and OH MY GOD! HOW THE HELL DID YOU SHOT ALL THE TARGETS PERFECTLY WITH ONLY ONE BULLET?"

"...your really something..."

"Ahaha! And your really pathetic!^^"

"...*staring*...you laughed..."

"S..so what?" ... Wow!... She blushes too...

"you reeeeeally! should laugh and smile more often,even if it was just sarcastic...you look really cute when you do-"

'BUV!'

"Shut the f*** up!"

"Oo..uch..my stomach."

"Hn!"

"Sorry..."

"Stand up colonnello!" Uuww~ She called me colonnello~

"Then what else would I Call you?"

"Wow,you even read minds!"

"No,its just natural to call people by there names"

"...ya maybe,but I don't think that Its natural coming out from you."

"...true,then you better appreciate it!" "Ahaha! Then I will." I stood up.

Author's pov

"Now! Show me what you've got!" Lal said with a smirk dancing on her lips.

"...what?..." Colonnello had a lot of emotions wanting to come and burst out,it was mixed with each other,but he only managed to show one...a 'duuuuuh' look.

"Oh! Right...your even too stupid too understand that..sorry my bad,throw the strongest punch you've got...as if someone took something really Important to you,and you wanna rip his guts off!"

"Its not that hard really..." She said annoyed..

"Ahaha that person is dead!" Colonnello was ready to bring down anyone who opposes him,and took his fighting stance.

"Who's my target?" He smiled confidently on winning whatever that comes.

"...I'm right in front ain't i?"

"...excuse me? But How can i hit a lady?"

"...haha as if your gonna win against me..oi! just try it, and don't worry I'll just avoid them and I won't gonna hit you"

"What? But still I won't!"

"Eh! That's why I hate people like you,so stubborn,I mean come on! Who cares?"

"No! Still,its against my policies!"

"Pfft! What policy- anyways! Fine!...Then try taking this badge from me." She wore the badge on her left arm,then pointed at it and said. "Fair enough? It better be!"

"Well...still..but its better then getting against you."

"Here I come!" He smiled and ran toward her,when he was gonna reach his hand to grab it lal appeared behind him,so easily as if it was just a kids game.

"So fast!" He was surprised of her speed,thou lal didn't show any sign of any difference. She was actually bored...

"Is that all you've got?"

"Hn! I'm not done yet!"

Colonnello rushed to her left then stopped a really hard stop! after that he turned to her other side quickly so there won't be any time gap between the two turns, he would make her think that she'll cover her left and the other side will be unprotected,but lal mirch wasn't that stupid to fall for it and turned to where he desired.

"Damn! Your good!"

"...hah your making me feel as of your the one who's testing me."

"Actually I am" he mumbled it vary quite and making her hear it wasn't from his intentions,but she did,and acted as if not.

The blonde ran straight to her then flash stepped behind her after that lal won't be able to turn back as fast to dodge,he was confident of his win

She was fast,he never thought she was,capable of moving so smoothly,and again he missed the badge.

"Seriously,are you even catch-able?"

"...I donno"

"For real? Hey lal you're cheating your too much for me"

"EH! Shut up! I know that this is nothing compared to what you truly got! Now get serious! Oi! Don't you dare! underestimate me!"

Colonnello's pov

I don't intend to go full out against her,even if she was skilled,well I'm planing on finishing it now...

Author's POV

"Haha! as you wish." He stayed still for a moment,then disappears lal heard a crack of a stick from behind her,she turns back fast,yet he wasn't there,she noticed a hand reaching her from behind to her arm attempting on taking the badge,at the moment she fully was aware of her lose to him, there was only one thing to do,she never wanted to do it,since its so out of her character! But in this situation there was no time thinking of that crap.

"Hay! What do you think your doing?" She said in a serious natural look.

He stopped moving. "Aaaaaa...?" And confused...she backed a couple of steps away from the him then spoke.

"Pfft,you fell for it..."

"What? Oi! Lal! That's cheating!"

"I never said that you should be listening to me..."

"Wow! I never thought that you'd use these methods! Heh! Fine then...thou it wasn't expected at all ahaha."

after that he walked closer to her then ran serious and vary fast! stopped suddenly with a running pose.

"Lal! Is that your!...oi! no way!" Lal glanced down to where he was looking surprised of his unexpected motive...

"What?...where-" a worst and a SUPER! Unexpected turn of events! Well its worst to lal and not to the blonde.

Colonnello disappeared from lal's site,she heard a crack from behind,but she ignored, not falling for the same trick twice.

She felt two arms raping around her from her back along with her arms,Attempting not make her able to move so easily,she shivered lightly.

"W..wh..what are you doing?" She growled vary angrily and embarrassed.

"Hahah! Sorry but that's the only way to stop you!"

"Let go! That's cheating!"

"Hmmmm...I remember you saying that I don't have to listen to you,right? Then who's fault is it? You."

"Eh! Fine! you win,just let go." So she gave up!

"No,no,say please first." he started harassing her.

"You..little...fine!" She muttered under her breath.

"P...ea...seLetgo..." Her voice was extremely low! From the Embarrassment.

"Man! Its even too hard for you to act nice.."

"S..sh..shut up!"

"Ahah,Fine." Before he was about to release her,some officers appeared out of the building,and that meant that they saw them.

"Opps! sorry we'll leave immediately!"  
One of the officers said.

"Hu..h.." They left and the two were silenced..

"W..wait! You're misunderstanding!...damn.." Colonnello let go of her and she was boiling from the inside wanting kill the guy who was standing next her because of: 1)he won in a stupid way. 2)he made her in an embarrassing position. 3)disobeying her. 4)misunderstandings with someone like him!

He picked the badge from her arm and said "heh,I won! Lal" after all what happened,colonnello received a lot of blows everywhere,to lal he DESERVED IT!

"Do that again and you'll regret it!"

"Mmmm...no,I believe that it'll worth the sacrifice."

"I dare you!"

a week left...

Colonnello was walking down the aisle then his phone rang.

"Hello? Oh! Hay reborn."

"Have you done your mission yet?"

"Nope,not yet."

"What the hell are you waiting for you idiot."

"Mah,what's the hurry? Whenever I know the leader I'll make my move,no worries."

"No worries my ass!..you don't even know the leader yet?...whatever the dead limit is tomorrow."

"I kno-...he hanged up...damn."

"I can't ask any officers they might figure out that its my doing,I should ask lal,more like...make her tell me."

'Maybe lal is free now I should go and ask her,but,I wonder where she is?' Colonnello thought to himself,while he walked,then stopped and heard people's talking..

"What are you saying? As the leader you are,you should agre-"

"Are you stupid how could mafia join with the military?"

"But..then what should we do?"

"If we don't you might-" the officer said.

Back to colonnello who was listening to their conversation

'That...voice is vary familiar...'

"...LAL!" Colonnello hid himself behind the wall half exposed and the other hidden,eavesdropping on their conversation.

As he continued to hear...

"They might take your life lal mirch."

'What? Lal is the leader! I..I have been with the leader all this time and I was clueless?after what all I did!...I can't believe how she was so patient around me...well..not vary patient..'

Colonnello was in a vary chaotic thinking,having no idea on how to react first,when he remembered his true purpose of being here,he have started to reconsider about his mission,which it was...taking the leader's life away...

'...how can I..do that...I could..never Do it,not when I finally got able to talk to her so freely,well...that isn't the only reason...I think she's hot.'

'Lal knows that she is in danger...yet she doesn't show any shred of fear...how tough..' When he cleared his thoughts.

"Now that I think about it,why did reborn wanted some killing in the mission? oh! Yeah cuz he's reborn...I'm gonna make him to rethink about it." Colonnello took out his phone and pressed some numbers and waited for the pick up.

"Hay Reborn! Listen-"

"Don't tell me that you wanna change the mission."

"Huh..."

"When you knew your leader's true identity you started to reconsider of your mission,right? Which it was lal mirch your trainer.."

"...now that you know,what have she done to die?"

"Mmmm..to be honest...its for no reason to be particular-"

"Where the hell did the honesty part go?" Colonnello questioned angrily toward the hitman.

"Why don't you just ask her by yourself,and don't worry if you won't do anything I'll do it-"

'Wha-" the paranoid man hanged up on him,that was expected from someone like him anyways.

"What does he mean by 'ask her'?"

After 5 minutes of talking to himself,lal already left the aisle where she was.

Colonnello knew where she went,he never knew where exactly,so the guy have only pursued his instincts.

At lal's office

The navy haired women was standing,half lazied back on front of the desk,trying to think of something thoroughly,Intel the door creaked open and some voice spoke.

"Hello,lal mirch." A man appeared with a black fedora with a yellow stripe.

"I've had a feeling that you would be coming...reborn."

"Hih,then I bet you know the reason for this party."

"I wouldn't call it a party." Lal was trying her best not show any emotion in front of that inhuman hitman,remembering him of being able to read other's minds.

"But I'm sure that you're trying to make something go apart, like my life."

"Mmm...I would really enjoy on that, but,no,sadly I have thought of a suggestion better then that.." The man in the suit said.

"And what will it be?

"Instead of all the comsubin going under our control-"

"Which that would never happen." Lal interrupted and frustration.

"I can agree on it,yet that no longer is desired,what I need is only the leader of comsubin." Reborn clarified.

"..." Lal mirch was speechless toward this declaration.

"...like hell I'll say yes."

"Great! You just said it,so we're going on with this plan." He said.

"What?" She growled.

At the time being,some blonde idiot came bursting out of the door shouting!

"DAMN YOU REBORN! DON'T YOU DARE DESIDE ON SOMETHING WITHOUT ME!" Shouting and taking one by one step forward toward the hitman,al thou he had no idea of the decision that the paranoid had made.

"...okay,I guess then you don't wanna be lal's partner." Reborn replayed.

"What?" Both lal and the blonde yelled.

"...Ahahah! Reborn my man! I always knew that you were a genius!"

"Shut up you moran! I didn't concord on this yet!" lal disagreed on the compact.

"Nope you already agreed on the contract." Reborn said.

"YES!" Colonnello nodded.

"NO!" And lal refused.

"Okay,now that I'm busy,I'll be leaving,oh! And lal you'll be part of the vongola from now on,I'll be expecting you there by tomorrow." After that the hitman left lal speechless...after all,no one dared to oppose reborn,so she agreed by staying in the silent mode.

"Yay! Huraay! I'll always be by your side! Lal!" Colonnello shouted from all the excitement,however that didn't apply on her,so she kept glaring at him as if shooting bullets in to his chest,colonnello was too happy to even notice the glare so he felt nothing.

"I'm surprised,since when did you know that I was part of the mafia?" The blonde guy looked serious for once.

"...would you really think that they're gonna make a leader train some rookie?" Lal answered indirectly.

"Aaaaa...what's your point?"

"Okay sorry,let me explain to you how for even the monkeys would understand,'how the hell would you think that,I,a leader would train someone from the mafia,the reason is that I knew that you were one in first place,so I needed to keep a real close eye on you and notice your motives'."

"What? So that's why you were so cold toward me!"

"No,I'm like that with everyone." Answering confidently and coldly.

"How cold..."

"Thank you."

"I don't think that it was a compliment,but,consider it,it is."

"aaah~ I'm sick of life.." Lal commented suddenly.

"Why?"

"From everything that involves you."

"...a-ha thou its the opposite when it comes to me."

"Whatever."

~End of flashback~

"You know that's the lamest reason for wearing black." Lal said while watching the fireworks bloom.

"mmm..I guess your right.." Colonnello who sat beside her answered.

"But at least you did something.." Saying it in a low voice didn't help to prevent colonnello from hearing it... 


End file.
